Seu Amor é Minha Salvação
by Elara-chan
Summary: Sasuke tem uma segunda chance para consertar seus erros. One-shot boa leitura, contem hentai.


Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.

Outra historia que saiu do nada...=D boa leitura

One-Shot – Seu amor é minha Salvação.

Ele havia conseguido, depois de tanto tempo, conquistara seu objetivo: vingar o clã, mas e agora? Matara os velhos anciões da vila, matara o próprio irmão que na verdade queria salva-lo, matou o seu ancestral. Estava frente a frente com a Hokage de Konoha ao lado dela estava ele, seu dito melhor amigo e rival, será que ainda estava a altura dele? Quem poderia lhe responder as perguntas cheias de angustia que existiam nele, desistira de tudo por sua vingança, de todos os sentimentos bom que conseguiu cultivar com a curta convivência com o time 7 e tudo isso pra que? Pra ganhar mais angustia, para ver que fora substituído por alguém quase parecido com ele, é claro que não o queriam de volta...não depois de tudo, antes sim, quando acreditavam que exista algo bom nele, mas agora, viram com próprios olhos o assassino que repousa dentro de si, o que ele faria? Seu corpo já não agüentava mais, estava esgotado, sem forças foi caindo, com os embarçados viu apenas um pequeno ponto rosa vindo em sua direção. Nada mais fazia sentindo.

~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ Passagem de tempo. ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~

Havia morrido e aguardava julgamento, disso tinha certeza, talvez fosse absolvido de suas sentenças por ser um ignorante, e desconhecer aqueles sentimentos bons que seus amigos tanto tentaram mostrar.

- Uchiha Sasuke, sabia que não ia demorar vê-lo.

-quem é você?

- sou aquele que vem julgar a alma dos arrependidos.

- seria algum tipo de anjo?

- hunf, não diria anjo, pois se eu fosse um você não teria a mínima chance, afinal, anjos são seres extremamente radicais que não toleram erros.

- então, o que você pode fazer por mim?

- vou dar a você Sasuke, uma segunda chance...

Sasuke escutou aquilo com espanto, arregalou de leve os olhos, aquele ser grande e magro com os cabelos longos loiros e olhos de um negro tão profundo quanto os seus podia realmente dar-lhe uma segunda chance?

- Você tem 1 semana, para perceber seus erros e consertá-los, você voltara a seu corpo.

- e se eu não reparar meus erros?

- Hunf – o tal anjo da uma risada irônica – Madara ficará muito feliz de ter a companhia do descente no inferno.

- Itachi foi pra lá? Pro inferno?

-Itachi é um alma sofrida, está no limbo, pagando pelos pecados. Logo irá ao paraíso descansar finalmente em paz.

Ele não sabia o que dizer, seu irmão ia para o paraíso e ele estava tendo a chance de escolher entre os dois. Novamente a vida lhe punha numa encruzilhada, se fosse agora a escolha dele, preferia o inferno, não merecia descanso, mas tinha a chance de voltar, de tentar consertar tudo.

- eu volto, com uma condição.

- está tento uma segunda chance e ainda quer por condições?

- vai deixar eu falar?

- pois fale.

- se eu não consegui reparar meus erros, se tudo der errado e eu tiver que voltar para ir ao inferno, não quero que ninguém lembre que eu voltei por uma semana, que pensem que morri depois do coma. Não quero causar mais sofrimento a eles do que já causei a vida toda.

- muito digno de sua parte, pois bem, sentira uma leve pressão.

Não demorou muito e ele sentiu algo sugando seu corpo, fechou os olhos com força e quando os abriu, uma luz muito forte batia em seus olhos o forçando a pisca-los rapidamente.

-Oh meu Deus, Tasunade-sama, ele acordou!!! – uma voz conhecida dizia rápido para alguém no corredor.

- É forte como imaginei, vaso ruim não quebra, não é Uchiha?

-Hunf...

- Vou avisar a Sakura-chan.

- isso Ino, avise a ela que o paciente do quarto 57 está acordado.

Ele não sabia se ficava feliz por estar de volta, sentia-se confuso, como se tivesse acordado de um sonho estranho, a Hokage focalizava algo em seus olhos olhando sua pupila.

- Parece que está tudo certo, mas Sakura é quem lhe dará alta, sou a Hokage, mas ela é a Medica-Chefe desse hospital.

Não sabia que Sakura havia se tornado tão importante assim. Ser chefe de um hospital requeria muita capacidade. Não demorou muito e a menina rosa apareceu pela porta. Assim que a fitou lembrou-se do ponto rosa que corria em sua direção enquanto desmaiava, ela estava sempre lá.

-Desculpa a demora Shishou, estou aqui para verificar os pacientes.

- Sem problema Sakura, cuide dele, tenho que visitar o outro paciente.

Assim que Tasunade sai do quarto, Sakura se aproxima com uma prancheta em mãos.

-Lembra-se do seu nome?

-Sasuke.

-De que?

-Como assim de que, você sabe.

- É claro que eu sei, quero saber se você lembra?

- humm.. Sasuke Uchiha, tenho 18 anos, fugi da vila a alguns anos, matei muita gente, e sei que vou ser condenado por muitos crimes.

Sasuke foi curto e grosso, mas Sakura apenas fazia algumas anotações, como se não tivesse escutado nada.

-Pois bem, nada de errado com sua personalidade também. Continua o mesmo.

Sasuke recebeu aquilo como um baque, realmente não havia mudado em nada, mas ela sim, mais forte, decidida.. a Sakura de antigamente já estaria chorando a seus pés.

-Desculpa, força do habito. Não convivi com gente educada nos últimos anos.

- Desculpas aceitas. Na verdade você não conviveu com ninguém nos últimos anos. Aqueles com quem você andava não passam de vermes.

Sakura lhe deu as costas e foi andando para a porta do quarto.

-Ino logo virá com a sua alta. Tenha um bom dia Uchiha-san.

Aquilo havia sido demais, cadê o sufixo kun? Pra onde havia ido aquele amor incontrolável, a única salvação de um sentimento bom para ele? Mas que depressa, ele pulou para fora da maca e puxou a Haruno contra a parede, ao mesmo tempo em que fechava a porta.

-O que pensa que está fazendo?

-Reparando o erro de 5 anos atrás...

-Que erro?

- O de não ter aceitado o seu amor por mim.

Dizendo isso ele a beijou, no começo ela queria se distanciar dele, não queria aquele sentimento de volta, mas aquilo era avassalador demais para se, que tinha tanto amor guardado no coração.

-Diz que não me ama mais e eu vou embora e você jamais lembrará disso...

-Por que ta fazendo isso comigo...de novo..

-Por que eu quero você...não vou deixar você escapar mais uma vez..

- Eu te odeio Uchiha Sasuke...

Ele a impressa contra parede e a menina senti coração bater mais forte.

- Me odeia? Então por que eu sinto seu coração tão acelerado? – ele não falava de forma vulgar, mas de uma maneira tão gentil e carinhosa que por alguns segundos ela achou que não fosse ele e sim um genjutsu. – diz pra mim, você me ama?

-Eu..euu.. – ele beijava seu pescoço. – amo você...amo você mais que tudo nessa vida..mas esse sentimento ta alem de mim, não posso mais com ele, você não pode voltar e ter tudo que quiser...algo que você rejeitou..

- mas que sempre foi meu, eu não to pedindo pra você forçar nada, só me dar esse amor que sempre foi meu.

Era demais pra ela, ele era o sonho da sua vida, jamais viveria sem ele. Sem se importar com as conseqüências, os dois se entregam a um beijo louco e cheio de desejo.

- Sakura...diz que quer ser minha..hoje e sempre..

-Sasuke-kun...quero ser sua...desde ontem..desde de muito tempo...desde de agora..e pra sempre.

Ele a carrega para seu colo e ela entrelaça as pernas na cintura dele. Era muito fácil para ele carregá-la, então ele a foi levando calmamente para aquela maca, claro que aquilo não era de todo romântico, mas só de estar com ela, tudo ficava perfeito. Não esqueceu de trancar a porta, não queria gente interrompendo, também fechou as cortinas da janela, para que a luz do sol não entrasse tanto tornando o clima mais romântico. A colocando com carinho na maca, passou a mão por cima da roupa de medica dela, nunca imaginou que aquele tipo de roupa fosse lhe atiçar tanto, também não imaginava que apenas o cheiro daquela mulher lhe causa-se tantos arrepios pelo corpo. Ela parecia frágil e inexperiente em seus braços, mas era só sua. Abriu os primeiro botões daquele vestido de medica e olhou com volúpia os seis pequenos, mas num lindo formato, muito rubra ela tentou esconde-los, mas ele com carinho lhe tirou a mão e beijou os dois com todo carinho. Ela não segurou o leve gemido de seus lábios, fazendo com que Sasuke ficasse mais acordado que antes, aquilo era música para seus ouvidos, devagar foi tirando a parte de cima da roupa e o sutiã também, passou a língua de leve no mamilo e Sakura pensou que nunca um gesto tão simples pudesse lhe render tanto prazer. Ela não queria apenas sentir prazer e timidamente ela tirou a blusa do seu homem e lhe acariciou o tórax definido, sentiu as cicatrizes e pensava que tudo podia ter sido diferentes, mas talvez não fosse tão perfeito como agora.

Sasuke abriu o resto dos botões deixando a menina apenas de calcinha rendada, nada podia lhe parecer tão bonito como aquela calcinha rosa bebê no corpo dela. Passou os dedos por cima da calcinha e a sentiu ficar contraída. Ficou feliz ao perceber que era virgem e que seria ele o primeiro e ultimo homem a tocá-la. Ela passou então muito envergonhada a mão em seu membro, e sentiu-se feliz ao ouvi-lo gemer baixo. A beijando mais uma vez, deitou levemente por cima do corpo macio e foi devagar baixando a calcinha. Assim que a tirou, jogou em algum lugar e tocou-lhe a parte intima já úmida, passou os dedos leve na abertura da menina, que queria começar a gemer, mas ele a beijou e disse depois em seu ouvido.

- não gema alto, se sentir vontade, morda meus lábios.

Ela concordar docemente e logo o beija, pois senti o membro dele em sua abertura, sabia o que aconteceria e que doeria um pouco, devagar ele foi entrando e ela mordeu os lábios dele. Ele sentiu a pressão nos lábios e também a barreira do corpo dela, com cuidado ele foi entrando, logo ela foi soltando os lábios dele.

-ainda dói muito?

-não...por favor, quero mais...

Aquilo foi como estopim pra ele, que começou o movimento de vai-vem bem devagar pra ela se acostumar, após sentir que ela já estava bem, ele começou a se movimentar mais rápido dentro da rosada, ela sentia que via estrelas, nunca pensou em um momento tão perfeito, tinha suas fantasias de menina, mas a realidade era muito melhor que seus sonhos. Logo foi sentindo algo subir..como uma explosão. E fascinado Sasuke a viu ter seu primeiro orgasmos.

-Sasuke-kun...que..maravilhoso...

-Vou te dar muito desses...

Sasuke sai de dentro dela e coloca deitada de lado, posiciona-se atrás dela e novamente a penetra, ele logo viu que ela gostava da posição. Continou a beijando no pescoço e passava a mão por todo corpo. Sabia que ela estava gostando, os gemidos era baixos , mas ele conseguia ouvi-los. Logo sentiu o corpo dela contrair e percebeu que ele logo gozaria também.

-Sakura...?

-sim...

-Quer casar comigo?

-Oh..Sasuke-kun..é tudo que eu mais quero.

Com essa resposta, ele a beija enquanto os dois gozam juntos, ele sabia que havia gozado dentro dela sem proteção alguma, mas não se importava, tudo que queria era ela pra toda vida. E um filho apenas aumentaria a paixão dos dois. Paixão essa que ele nunca havia se dado conta, que estava adormecida dentro dele, apenas esperando a hora de sair.

Cansados eles se abraçaram e dormiram naquele quarto de hospital que guardava agora a lembrança de seu primeiro ato de amor. Depois de um tempo dormindo, Sasuke se senti transportado para um sonho, e um anjo loiro aparece nele.

~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~ Sonho do Sasuke ~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~

-então é assim que você repara seus erros?

-Que? Como assim?

-Te dou uma segunda chance..e você no primeiro ato tira a inocência de uma moça que você sabia que daria tudo pra você.

- eu não tirei a inocência dela para chuta-la depois, quero ela pra mim..pra sempre

- pra sempre é muito tempo e você sabe disso!

- Não me importo, se você me trouxer de volta, tanto faz o paraíso ou o inferno, depois de provar o amor dela, você acha que eu não vi o que já joguei fora? Eu amo ela..

- Essa é sua palavra final. Abriria mão do paraíso pra ficar com ela? Você sabe que se tomar agora decisão errada você cairá direto no inferno.

- Já disse que a amo, e admito que errei ao deixa-la, mas dessa vez ou eu fico com ela, ou vou pro inferno, do que me adianta o paraíso...se não posso estar com ela...ou pedir perdão ao meu irmão...?

-Seu irmão já lhe perdoou...

-Eu sei que Itachi me perdoou...eu falo de Naruto. Ele sempre foi meu irmão.

- Então..você tinha uma semana, estragou tudo por um momento de amor com Sakura..quer desistir do paraíso se não for ficar com ela..e ainda quer o perdão de Naruto?

- Vendo por esse lado...

- você realmente é impressionante Sasuke Uchiha...

-como assim?

-você sempre teve o perdão do seu irmão...dos dois alias..e claro que você jamais perderá o amor daquela mulher..acho ate que você nunca precisou de uma segunda chance...ao fazer o pedido de todos esquecerem da sua existência se você não conseguisse consertar seus erros, você já estava perdoado por seus pecados. Fazer um auto-sacrificio pelo próximo, é algo sem duvidas apenas para um Uchiha de verdadeira fibra fazer.

- Eu sempre disse...ele conseguiria.

-Não se ache muito não o Itachi..

-ITachi...? – Sasuke não acreditava em seus olhos.

-Sempre tolo, não é irmãozinho.... – Itachi da um leve sorriso.- Você a ama, certo?

-a Sakura? Claro que sim...

-e você o ama não é? Como irmão que não fui...

-você é meu irmão de sangue, reconheço o que fez por mim..mas naruto é meu irmão de alma.

-Claro, claro...pois bem, não tem mais nada a ser dito, mande-o de volta.

-tudo exatamente como você disse que seria, não é Itachi...

Virando de costas, Itachi da um leve aceno com a mão e parte para algum lugar, Sasuke fica apenas olhando ele se afastar...então novamente aquele puxão o suga..e quando ele abre os olhos, está de volta ao seu corpo com Sakura grudado nele, ela ainda estava adormecida e parecia feliz.

-Obrigada...o seu amor me salvou..mais uma vez.

Beijou-lhe a testa e a acolheu mais ainda em seus braços, em paz, finalmente ele dormiu para acordar e receber a noticia de que havia sido perdoado por seus erros.

Musica : She seemed dressed in all of me  
Streched across my shame  
All the torment and the pain  
Leaked through and covered me  
I'd do anything to have her to myself  
Just to have her for myself

Now I don't know what to do  
I don't know what to do  
When she makes me sad

She is everything to me  
The unrequited dream  
A song that no one sings  
The unattainable  
She's a myth that I have to believe in  
All I need to make it real is one more reason

I don't know what to do  
I don't know what to do  
When she makes me sad

But I won't let this build up inside of me  
I won't let this build up inside of me  
I won't let this build up inside of me  
I won't let this build up inside of me

A catch in my throat, choke  
Torn into pieces  
I won't, no!  
I don't wanna be this...

But I won't let this build up inside of me  
(I won't let this build up inside of me)  
I won't let this build up inside of me  
(I won't let this build up inside of me)  
I won't let this build up inside of me  
(I won't let this build up inside of me)  
I won't let this build up inside of me  
(I won't let this build up inside of me)  
Won't let this build up inside of me

She isn't real (I won't let this build up inside of me)  
I can't make her real (I won't let this build up inside of me)

She isn't real (I won't let this build up inside of me)  
I can't make her real (I won't let this build up inside of me)

Slipknot – Vermilion part 2

FIM.

E ai, ficou bom? Reviews?

=D

=**


End file.
